Helena, mi Helena
by Narcissist-Cissy
Summary: Hay muchas leyendas sobre lo que mató a Rowena Ravenclaw. Algunas son realmente tristes.


-"No hay tiempo, no me queda tiempo…"

La fiebre abrasaba, el caballo no daba más de sí en un galope que provocaba el crujir de hojas y ramas secas y la huída despavorida de animales del bosque, ajenos a aquellos que se jugaba la amazona sobre su montura.

Deprisa, tal vez no sea demasiado tarde. Tal vez su error pueda enmendarse.

Aliento de animal y mujer entrecortados. Qué presión en el pecho, duele, el corazón oprime sus costillas.

Lágrimas en los ojos, tal vez por la velocidad, por el roce del viento en ellos, demasiado atentos a cualquier movimiento entre los árboles.

O tal vez, por el mero hecho de pensar que es demasiado tarde.

Todo está demasiado en silencio. Peor está allí, ella está ahí. Si niña, su pequeña está en ese bosque.

La siente, toda madre siente eso.

Aunque nunca haya sido la madre ejemplar, te siente, Helena, Rowena te siente estés donde estés.

Eres lo único que le queda.

-Helena… Helena dime que estás viva… ¡HELENA!

†

Era rara aquella sensación….. Como mariposas en el estómago continuas.

¿Eso era la muerte?

Helena sabía que estaba muerta. Tal vez lo había asumido en un tiempo excepcionalmente corto.

O simplemente estaba confusa.

¿Por qué sentía aún el viento..? ¿Por qué oía pasos, gemidos de dolor, y luego cascos de caballo?

Y una voz familiar.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Era así la muerte, seguías consciente de todo sin poder reaccionar?

¿Con esa continúa sensación de tener los ojos dolorosamente cerrados…?

-"Debería abrirlos, ¿podré?

Y Helena Ravenclaw abrió los ojos. Y no vio aquel paraíso del que los libros hablaban, blanco y lleno de luz. Esa continúa sensación de paz no estaba en ella.

Se sentía… Incómoda…

Estaba muerta,sí…. Pero no del todo.

Ahí, a escasos metros, se hallaba un cuerpo dolorosamente familiar. Tumbado, desangrado, inerte y ajeno a todo a su alrededor.

Era su cuerpo, con el miso vestido azul con el que había huído, la piel blanca. Pero no era ese blanco que ella siempre había tenido.

Era un blanco enfermizo, de cadáver.

Y ella ahora, separada de su cuerpo, era un fantasma…

Contar qué pasó sería demasiado largo.

No obstante, la joven y asustada Helena, la que más tarde sería conocida como la Dama Gris, quería llorar. Y no podía. Los fantasmas no lloran. Ni sienten, ni padecen.

No se lo podía creer, no era real. Debería estar muerta, esa era su libertad. Se la habían arrebatado…

-¿H…. Helena?

†

-¿Mamá?

Dijo ella.

Rowena ya se había bajado del caballo.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. De cansancio y, ahora, de tristeza.

-Helena…. Helena, Helena…. Mi Helena.

Lágrimas, y aquellas sabía de qué eran.

De haber llegado tarde, de haber perdido a su hija, de verla ahora, y no verla al mismo tiempo.

Porque no se me ocurre imagen más dolorosa para una madre, que ver el cuerpo sin vida de su hija.

Y para una madre que es además bruja, el fantasma joven de su hija, condenada de ahora, en adelante, a vagar.

-Mamá….-esa era la voz llorosa de Helena. Tenía 19 años, pero su voz de llanto era de una niña chica. Pero los fantasmas no lloran.

-Helena, Helena mi Helena. Mi niña….-Rowena sí lloraba, más que toda en su vida. Rowena Ravenclaw lloraba en contadas ocasiones. Aquella fue la que más.

Lágrimas de dolor e impotencia surcaban las mejillas de la fundadora mientras se aproximaba al espectro de su hija, tan dolorosamente parecida ella, que llegó a sentir miedo a ser reemplazada por ella.

Una mano estirada.

-"Déjame tocarla al menos…." – pensó Rowena, desesperada. Ella, que nunca estuvo desesperada por nada, ahora la presión de la desesperación la estaba matando.

Un golpe de aire en el pecho al atravesar la también mano estirada de Helena. No se tocaron. Los fantasmas no tocan.

Y aquello terminó por acabar con Rowena Ravenclaw.

Porque, ¿qué hay más doloroso para una mujer que no poder tocar a su hija fallecida por su culpa? Tenerla delante, verla llorar, verla necesitada de calor materno, y que sea imposible dárselo. Porque los fantasmas no dan calor.

-Helena…. Helena, pequeña…

-Mamá, yo.. Mamá, lo siento…

-Helena, mi vida, mi vida entera, Helena… ¡HELENA!


End file.
